Ever Strong Love
by FenriBane
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in love, but when prison seperates them they will have to try and stay alive. Can their love injure, This story will contain Violance and Rape. Yaoi SasuNaru...And Evil OC's...
1. Chapter 1

Ever Strong Love

**Disclaimer** - First things first i don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, but if i did the stories would be allot weirder.

**Fenribane** - I know this is a boring bit but you have to read the bit bellow to understand the back drop to the stories, don't worry its not too long.

Prologue 

In the year 2034 the earth was hit by a storm that engulfed the planet in a cloud of violent weather, the sea rose and of the population of eight billion nearly five billion died over the course of a year.

The landscape of the planate changed dramatically, Asia disappeared of the face of the earth sinking several thousand feet under the ocean surface. America was split apart by the shifting of the tectonic plates, leaving her as a broken nation. Leaderless and without a stable way of life the American dream died in a period of less than four years. Main land Europe was the less effected areas of the earth, France, Germany, Russia and England were left relatively intact by the storm. However with the loss of both the western superpowers and the technological leader in Asia, life would never be the same. With the need to survive been stronger than old hatred the remaining countries join tougher to pool resources, in the year 2045 the UCP (United Central Powers) was born. However bitterness still remained amongst several smaller political parties and a civil war broke out, for forty long years the UCP battled for control. When final victory was won, the UCP started to seek ways to improve the way of life. Several highly advanced power stations were created; these building used a complex technology to turn water into reusable energy and Carbon dioxide into oxygen. With a slow birth rate and a need for more people growing several laws came into place to ensure maximum birth rates. One was to prohibit the use of contraception; another was to set up a breeding program. One was to prohibited homosexuality couples.

With the world getting back on its feet and the population starting to once again increases the future look brighter; only on thing was left to deal with. The world's prisons were growing fuller as violent crimes were increasing, to combat this the UCP created a super holing facility. They named her 'Oni-Shi' as a tribute to the east, in her bowls would be held the most evil and monstrous of criminals.

In Oni-Shi the world sent the evil to die...And some times the innocent as well....

**Fenribane** - Well with this crap out of the way lets get on to the good stuff, but a friendly warning if your not clear of what this story entails don't bother reading it... Ok let's go......

You really should be clicking for the next chapter now....

Stop reading this.....

If you're still reading this you really are stupid....


	2. Chapter 2

Ever Strong Love

**Fenribane -** Warning this chapter contains Yaoi, but you should already know that.

Chapter 1 - Sweet Embrace.

It was one hot summer's day when Sasuke meet Naruto, one day so many years ago that the raven had fallen in love with the blond teen. At the age of eight Sasuke had already chosen the person he wanted to marry and grow old with, however the law was clear. Homosexuals were strictly frowned apron and he been the son of a Japanese decent would never be allowed to get what he wanted most, Sasuke was the son of one of the last Japanese people left in the world. Naruto was also of Japanese decent, but was the complete opposite to Sasuke.

Sasuke was a quirt thoughtful person who liked been alone and away from noise, his Oxen eyes were a match to his dark hair. These contrasted his smooth pale skin, making him look like a porcelain doll.

Naruto on the other hand was a loud rather foolish person, attention seeking with just a hint of idiocy. His blond hair was accompanied by his sea blue eyes and sun kissed skin, he was to all intensive purpose the ideal sex god.

However when Sasuke first meet Naruto in the school playground they had become the best of friends, over time the friendship grew into something more. When Sasuke had confessed his love for the blonde he would have never expected the blond to do the same, nor had he expected to have the blond all to himself for the night.

Now at the age of eighteen and with a job and an apartment of his own Sasuke thought life couldn't get any better, or could it.

Sasuke was eating his dinner when a knock at the door came; he grudgingly drew himself away from his dinner.

As he opened the door an orange flash knocked him to the floor and the raven found himself been sat on by Naruto, the blond teen was smiling down at the glaring raven.

"Naruto kindly get off me or I'm going to kill you" Sasuke said as he tried to sift the blonde's weight off his stomach.

"Say the right words first" Naruto was smirking at the squirming raven, purposely stroking the raven's shirt with his fingers.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and broke eye contact with Naruto, however Naruto didn't move.

"I didn't hear you, say it louder please" Naruto was now twiddling with the raven's shirt buttons now.

"I love you...Now get the fuck off me and close the door" Sasuke said seeing that the apartment's door opposite his was opining up.

When Naruto got off Sasuke the raven closed the apartment door and turned to glare at Naruto, however he was meet with a pouting blond who looked so innocent. Sasuke's anger disappeared in an instant as Naruto pined him against the door and started to kiss him, however after a few moment that raven rolled them so he was the one on the attack.

"I've told you before your the women not me" Sasuke said as he started to kiss the blonds collar bone.

"Ok but if you leave a mark I'll cut you ball off" Naruto said as he grabbed the raven groin.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure and started to deepen the kiss, and then Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven hips as Sasuke picked him up. Slowly and a bit clumsily Sasuke carried Naruto to the black leather couch, he slowly and gently lowered the smaller male down onto the leather material. The claimed onto of the blond and started to kiss him again. After a few moments of passionate kissing the two teens started to strip the other, after a few frantic moments the two teen were left in only their boxers.

Sasuke wasted no time and started to kiss the blonds sun kissed skin, letting his tongue run down the teen's body. Stopping to suck on Naruto right nipple, curling his tongue around it tortuously. Meanwhile Naruto was too filled with pleasure to do anything other than grope the raven butt, keeping his pleasure filled moans at bay. After a few moments Sasuke moved his attention onto the other nipple and gave it his full attention, Naruto started to moan now. Sasuke continued his downwards trail stopping to plunge his tongue into Naruto's navel. Now both teens had raging erections and were weeping for attention, when Sasuke got to Naruto boxer he wasted no time and ripped the offending article away.

Naruto was filled with pleasure as his dick was engulfed by Sasuke mouth, all he could do was clutch the raven's hair and moan in pleasure. Then Sasuke started to bob his head, Naruto watch as he started to go in and out of the ravens mouth, the pleasure started to build a the pit of his stomach. After a few more minuets the pleasure entered a new level, now Naruto was taking in shape pleasure filled breaths.

"I'm go..going..to...to" before Naruto could finish, he ejaculated into Sasuke mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the salty liquid before letting Naruto soft member slip from his mouth; he crawled up Naruto and kissed the blonds pink lips. Naruto could do nothing but take in deep breaths.

"We could go all the way today?" Sasuke asked as his fingers played with Naruto's harden nipples.

"I...I don't..." Naruto was trying to think up an excuse but before he could finish Sasuke put a finger to his lips.

Sasuke knew Naruto was scared of having intercourse and didn't want to push him; he was content to lay here with his blond incubus. After a few moments of silence Naruto kissed the raven a silent thank you before closing his eyes and leaning back, soon sleep took him away from the world. Sasuke watched as his lover fell to sleep and kissed Naruto one last time before snuggling up to the smaller male and falling asleep.

However the two teens didn't sleep long before a knock at the door woke them both up....

**Fenribane - **I wonder who could be at the door, anyone else see a family crises coming....Could it be the mail man, you have to wait till next time folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 2 - Love or Loyalty

After a few minuets of Knocking Sasuke finally dragged himself up off of Naruto, he quickly put his pants and shirt back on. Leaving a sleeping Naruto covered with a spare blanket, grudgingly Sasuke went to the door.

He opened it expecting to be meet by some stupid salesman or postman; however the man standing in front of him was nether. Itachi was Sasuke older brother, an exact clone of Sasuke only a little older with more of a cold temperament.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was cold towards his brother; he hadn't got on with the man since they were preschoolers.

"I came because dad wanted me to discuss something with you, can i come in?" Itachi was already stepping into the apartment before Sasuke could answer.

"Come right in then" Sasuke said in a mumble as Itachi pushed passed him, Itachi walked straight into the front room and store at the sleeping Naruto.

Itachi looked at the floor and studied the pile of discarded clothes, the he turn a questioning stare towards Sasuke. Sasuke simply turned away and walked to his kitchen, Itachi moved after him like a wolf stroking a deer. At they entered the kitchen Itachi closed the door and started to talk, normally he was very cold towards his brother however today he seemed to be different.

"I'll cut to the chase, dads been hearing that you might not be normal...." Itachi was looking down at his polished leather shoes as he talked.

"Sasuke are you gay?" Sasukes heart stopped, he'd dreaded to hear those words all his life.

Itachi moved closer to Sasuke standing only a few inches away from the smaller male, Sasuke took in a deep breath as he tried to stop himself from dropping dead. After a moment Itachi moved away and left the apartment, leaving a crying Sasuke and sleeping Naruto.

Sasuke still teary walked to the sleeping blond and curled up with him, after an hour of peaceful rest the door once again started to be knock on... Sasuke quickly woke Naruto up to tell him to get dressed; however the knocking on the door became more erratic.

"Sasuke open this door NOW!" Sasuke recognised his father's voice; Naruto gave Sasuke look of horror mixed with fear.

Once Naruto was dressed and hidden away in another room, Sasuke opened the door for his father. Fugaku Uchiha was a dark man with little to no feelings towards his children; he saw them only as a way to continue the Uchiha name. The dark man was followed by Mikoto Sasuke frail mother, after years of been controlled by her husband Mikoto looked like a ghost.

Fugaku spent no time before he found Naruto hiding in the bathroom, when he literarily dragged the blond teen out into the living room he started to speak.

"After all I've done for you this is how you repay me, you ungrateful piece of shit"

Naruto was now hiding behind Sasuke covering his ears and biting back tears.

"Your going to marry the women i choose and if you don't I'll have your little bitch there sent to hell and back"

Sasuke didn't say a word but before he could Naruto clutched his hand and wrapped his other around the raven's waist, suddenly Sasuke confidence increased.

"I am a proud homosexual and no matter what you do we'll always love each other" Sasuke said as he squared up to his father.

Fugaku fury built up to the bursting point and he unleashed it with a fist to his sons face, as Sasuke fell to the ground with blood oozing from his nose and lip Mikoto followed after her retreating husband. Itachi gave his brother one last sad look before leaving as well, Naruto was trying to help the fallen raven.

Outside the apartment a group of UCP law officers were waiting, as the three Uchihas left they rushed into the apartment to arrest the two teens. As the two teens were roughly dragged out of the apartment build their head were covered with black bags, they were both separately taken away to the justice department.

Several hours later Naruto was brought before a court and tired and convicted of his crimes, his sentence was life imprisonment in the prison know as Oni-Shi. As Naruto was dragged kicking and screaming from the court room, Fugaku was watching and smiling as he watched. Then Sasuke was brought out and after a quick trial he was acquitted and released, only to discover Naruto fate. Sasuke collapsed in the court room after hearing the news from his father, Fugaku left smirking as he thought about

Whom to get his son to marry.

Meanwhile Naruto was been driven to the city docks, after a hour of screaming his innocence Naruto had given up he simply sat crying in a corner of the police van. When they arrived at the dock Naruto was dragged rather roughly out of the van and thrown into another van filled with other prisoners, some of them looked vile and monstrous. Naruto stood to one side and tried not to be noticed, after an hour of waiting the van started to move. Through the little window Naruto could see they were driving onto a boat, then for the next three hours the van was rocked by the waves as the boat carried them out to sea.

Then over the horizon like a growing beast an island came into view, standing high above the sea and looking like a solid rock in the middle of the ocean. As they drew closer the waters became more choppy and the van was violently shoved around, Naruto and the other prisoners were been thrown around. In the Front seat of the van the driver started to laugh at the prisoners, his voice came above the roar of the waves.

"Welcome to Oni-Shi, hope you enjoy your incarceration you fuck heads" The driver said as they drove off the off ramp and onto the ominous island. Naruto was filled with a sense of foreboding...Then he knew that he was in hell, just like Fugaku said.

**Fenribane** - Now this is where it's going to get interesting, what's going to happen you ask? Well you'll have to wait dears...Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 3 - A Warm Welcome

It was raining heavily as Naruto was pulled out of the prison van; he fell onto the muddy ground and was instantly covered in mud. As he was helped up by a man dressed in a uniform, Naruto looked up at the building before him.

The prison of Oni-Shi stood forty stories high and every window was covered with iron bars and the shutters, from the windows came a torrent of cat calls and insults as the prisoners called to the new prisoners.

Naruto was lead by a uniformed man towards the main doors of the prison, when he got inside the rather cold building Naruto was instantly striped and showed by several guards, before been given his clothes back. They where still damp but the mud had been washed off, then Naruto was lead to another room witch looked like a medical office.

When Naruto was shoved into the room he saw an old man wearing a doctor's coat, the man sat with a cane in-between his legs. The mans hair was grey and a bold spot was appearing on top of his head, he looked small and weak. However the mans eyes seemed to burn with life, ever scanning the mans surroundings. Naruto instantly found himself at a loss for words. As Naruto stood speechless the older man picked ups some glasses and turned away form the blond tee, picking up a pen he started to write. After a moment a rather cold voice came to Naruto's ears, making him jump in fright at its rather strong German accent.

"Name?"

Naruto's mind raced and for a moment he simply stood their looking at his feet.

"I asked your name, what are you an imbecile..." The older man tuned looking Naruto in the eyes, brown meeting blue for the first time.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir" Naruto sound pathetic and sad.

The Older man turned around started writing again, however he spoke whilst writing.

"I'm a doctor not a guard; leave the sir shit at the door" Naruto was taken aback when he herd the old man swore, he'd nether thought old people could use foul language.

"Age?"

"Eighteen"

For the next half an hour Naruto did his best to answer the rest of the doctor's questions, after they were finished the doctor asked one last question.

"What was your crime..." the doctor had put down his pen and walked with the help of his cane to a desk on the other side of the room, leaving Naruto facing his back.

"Well...Shouldn't you already know that...doctor?"

"No i have no idea, no doubt the guards know but unfortunate for an old doctor like me news is hard to find. All the question you just answered are probably know to the bigwigs but me, I'm left in the dark. I'm normally not interested in a person history when their under my care but you don't seem like the harden criminals i normally meet. So what was it drunk driving, joy riding, did you fall in love with some bigwigs daughter" The man seemed to be putting on rubber gloves and was fiddling with the material.

"Fell in love with his son" Naruto said not realising what he'd done.

The doctor finished putting on his gloves and turned around.

"I see, if you'd remove your clothes i will perform the inspection then you can good Mr Uzumaki"

Naruto suddenly started to feel sick he didn't want to strip off in front of another man, especially if that other man wasn't Sasuke.

"Look either i do this cavity search or one of the guards dose it, they will show you no professionalism"

Naruto started to strip is rather damp clothes off, the doctor sensing Naruto discomfort turned around and started to fiddle with his glasses. When Naruto had finished striping he stood with his hands covering him, the doctor turned around and Naruto instantly turned red.

"Pleases I've seen more naked people than you have had hot meals, I've raised three sons and two daughters. Seeing you is just another part of my job, please stand over by the table"

Naruto walked over to the table still glowing red with embracement, then Naruto felt something touching his behind and he started to shiver. As Naruto felt himself been searched in he could have screamed in pain, he fingered himself before but this was different and he got no pleasure out of it. Soon the pain was goon and Naruto was told to get dressed, Naruto looked at the older doctor.

"Your still a virgin aren't you Naruto" Naruto could only nod to the doctor's question.

"And so she's swallowed another innocent life, the guard will take you to see the warden now. If you're lucky it will be six months before we meet again..."

"Can i ask your name doctor?"

"Kaufmann, Albert Kaufmann" Naruto said his thanks to the good doctor and left.

Silently Albert prayed he didn't see Naruto's innocent face again...but he knew

Oni-Shi too well...

Outside the door Naruto was escorted by several guards through what seemed to be the guards section of the prison, and then Naruto was lead into a rather expensive looking room. The room was decorated like a Victorian living room with a sofa and chairs. A coffee table sat between the chairs, in a corner of the room was a door with a desk next to it. Sat at the desk was a young woman with short red hair and green eyes; she was busy reading through some papers until she saw Naruto. A name on the desks front read Victoria Griffith, now the young lady spoke.

"If you'd like to take a seat Mr Uzumaki, Vladimir will see you shortly" the young ladies voice was soft and held a strong English accent.

Naruto sat down on one of the sofas and started to look around the room some more, although it was of Victorian design the painting and pictures were of a different era. Naruto was glad he'd taken history lesions now; he was pulled from his thoughts when a man's voice came over the intercom.

Naruto was then lead into the next room and into the warden's office, as Naruto walked into the room he was hit by two things. The first was the smell of cigar smoke and the other was the sent of vodka, sat at a desk in the middle of the room was a rather stern looking man. He looks in his fifties and had short brown hair that was stroked with lots of greys, the mans eye's were a solid white and Naruto instantly knew that the man was blind.

"I am speaking to a Mr Uzumaki" the mans Russian accent almost obscured what he had said but Naruto managed to understand the man.

Naruto nodded but then remembered to voice his answer. The older man leaned back in his leather seat, he too out a cigar and lit it without much trouble. Then he picked up a bottle of vodka and took a chug, Naruto had only tried vodka once and it had burn like hell when it was watered down.

"I only have one rule here in Oni-Shim, follow the law if you feel like breaking the rules don't be surprised if your punishment is worse. That all you can go now....Ivan"

A tank of a man entered the room; he looked like he could crush Naruto with two fingers.

"Take him to his cell and tell him his place, and Victoria get me a fresh bottle of vodka I'm running low"

As Naruto was take away by the young lady glared at the blind man, he smirk knowing what she was doing.

"You think i was too hard on him Victoria"

"I dame well do, the poor kids only here because of some rich fuck"

Vladimir drained the last of his vodka and scratched his chin in thought.

"Maybe i was hard on him, but do you think the animals in here won't be...We better pry that he strong enough to survive. Now where my drink women"

In the back of Vladimir mind one thought was playing over and over again, a name was rebounding over and over again.

'I hope to god Fredric's not working today'

**Fenribane** - So who've we met so far? Theirs

Albert Kaufmann the Doctor

Victoria Griffith a Sectary to the Warden

Vladimir the prison warden

And Ivan a somewhat big guard.

So who the Fucks Fredric???? You'll have to wait till next time folks......


	5. Chapter 5

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 4 - Meet and Greet.

Naruto followed the tank of a man named Ivan, the man towered over Naruto and his muscles could be seen even through his dark blue uniform. The man had short brown hair and brown eyes; he often seemed to crake his knuckles. When they came to a huge iron gate the larger man pulled out a set of keys, as they passed by a pair of guards seemed to greet Ivan he gruffly said a hi back to them.

"You better get ready kid, once were in here you can't show any sign of fear or they'll eat you alive" Ivan's voice seemed to hold some concern for the smaller male. Naruto could tell by Ivan's accent that the man was Russian; however the man seemed to be trying to put on an English accent.

When Naruto entered the main cell block the cat calls came pouring down on him, it was just a torrent of noise that Naruto couldn't make out. Ivan led Naruto up to a secluded wing of the cell blocks and put him in his cell. Cell Number 661... The cat call could still be herd from a way away but these cells seemed to be deserted. Only two of them had anybody inside. The cell opposite Naruto's had a shadowy figure sitting on the bed, a metal door three doors down with the number 666 scratched onto had loud groaning sounds coming from it. Naruto sat on his bed and tried not to cry but no matter how hard he tried tears started to roll down his cheeks, soon he was silently weeping.

After a few hours Ivan came back carry a tray of what looked like oats for Naruto, Ivan left a moment later. As Naruto eat the bitter food his stomach began to cramp from his sorrow, he curled up on his bed and fell into a restless sleep. Not long after a dark shape appeared at the cells and looked in, the guard watched Naruto sleeping. a smirk built up on the mans face. Later he'd have some fun...

At six in the evening roll call came and all the cells opened up, Naruto was awoken by a shape kick to the back. The pain made him cry out in pain, when Naruto turned around he saw his assailant. A guard with long blond hair and blue eyes was eying up Naruto, the man wore a smirk that only the sadistic child got when beating an helpless animal. Naruto started to shrived as the man started to talk in a French accent, the guards had a baton with him and was swaying it in his hands.

"So your our new little fuck toy, must say I'm kind of glad they brought in a pretty one. Only question is how this is going to play out..." the man stroked Naruto's head with the baton. Naruto didn't know what the man was implying but he felt like it wasn't anything good.

"We can do this the easy way where you just spread your legs for me, or my way where i beat you and me and my friends here gang rape you..." the guard pointed to the cell door way where several large and tough looking prisoners were standing undressing Naruto with their eyes.

As the guard tried to touch Naruto, the teen stroke out at him with a closed fist. However the baton collided with his face a second later and Naruto were knocked to the floor, blood started to seep from the teen's nose.

"I guise we have a answer boys, strip him" the French voice said in the distance, but Naruto was too filled with pain to feel his clothes been ripped off him.

Then he was dragged to the bed and held down by several men as the abusive guard undid his zipper, at first Naruto didn't feel the pain. But after a moment of thrusting Naruto screamed in pain, blood started to ooze down his legs as he was torn open by the guards attack.

"This is his first time boys, lets make it special" the guard said between thrust making the other prisoners laughs in glee.

Naruto felt sick he felt violated and decussated with himself, he'd never let anyone do this to him and now he was here been, been...

Suddenly the guard came inside of Naruto and immediately pulled out, only to be replaced by one of the prisoners. The guard sat on the bed and smiled as he watched Naruto start to cry, Naruto saw this and his sense of shame intensified. after half a hour of been torn into Naruto passed out, two hours later he was left in his cell coved in his own blood and coated in the groups sperm. But as they were leaving the guard jabbed the teen in his ribs to wake him up then leaned down and said in a cocky voice.

"Welcome to Oni-Shi, by the way the names Fredric. Next time i might go easy on you"

The man stood up and walked away leaving Naruto to slip back into blackness and his nightmares.

When Naruto awoke next he was in the infirmary and the doctor was standing next to him, Naruto instantly passed out again.

Doctor Kaufmann took in a deep breath, he swabbed away some of the blood on Naruto's leg. Kaufmann seemed to by angry, his hand that was clutching his cane started to tighten around the head and shake with fury. The guard called Ivan came in and keep his eyes on his shoes, not looking at Naruto or Kaufmann.

"How is he?" Ivan said seeming to have giving up on his English accent.

"How do you think, he been raped and beaten by that bastard and what you think he's going to be ok" Kaufmanns voice trailed off into German as his anger grew.

"Three hours ago this boy was fine, now he's a broken shell all because of Fredric the little shit. You tell that bastard that if I catch him stealing medicine again I'll fuck gut him in the courtyard. Now get the fuck out of my sight and leave the boy to rest, we can at lease do that for him"

Naruto listened to the men and held back his tears

Naruto slipped back into the darkness and tried to picture Sasuke, but even his dreams were now been invaded by a guard with blond hair and blue eyes. Fredric was a name that would scare Naruto for the rest of his life.

**Fenribane** - I feel horrible just terrible.

Just look at that shit grammar.

I hope you liked this chapter you perverted souls. Till next time folks...


	6. Chapter 6

Ever strong love

Chapter 5 - Never stop Fighting.

Naruto felt like he'd been hit by a truck, his entire body felt like it was been held down with lead weights. It had been three days since he'd been carried to the infirmary, three days of been sick and depressed. Naruto felt violated and was filled with fear of going back into the cell blocks; however Kaufmann was having none of it.

On the fourth day two guards came to meet with Naruto, Sigmund and Simon Friedmann were two of the younger guards. Been identical twins with blond hair and blue eyes made Naruto a little nervous, he'd developed a fear of blond blue eyed people. However after a brief introduction to the twins Naruto found that they were kind and rather friendly people, then the eldest brother Sigmund was called away by Kaufmann.

"What are you doing here?" Simon said his German accent been brilliantly hidden behind a calm smile.

"Your no criminal not like the ones me and Sigmund have to deal with, your too...nice" Simon had his legs crossed and was offering a smile to Naruto.

Kaufmann shouted something in German too Simon before Naruto could answer.

"It seems we share allot in common my friend. Were both Blond with blue eyes, where both homosexuals.... and we've both been raped by the same man" Simon voice was getting strained as he said the last part.

Naruto gave the older man a look of shock mixed with bewilderment.

"When I first came to work here Fredric took a liking to me, however he's not a man to accept no as a answer. After we had an argument he slipped GHB into my drink and raped me, since then I've always stayed close to Sigmund. Naruto if you stay hidden here he'll eventually find you and hurt you again, you need to go out their and make friends. The more people know you the more they protect and help you, remember the only time you failed is when you stop trying" Simon offered a small smile as he left the infirmary with his twin.

For several hours Naruto sat and wondered what to do, finally he made his choice.

Two hours later...

Naruto's heart was pounding and thumping at an increased rate as he was lead down the cell block, their were no cat calls or abusive remakes. Only silence as he was lead down to cell 661 by Ivan, as Naruto entered the cell his he almost passed out. As he was locked inside he started to calm down, he sat on the bed giving a gasp as he sat down. His back side was painful and hurt every second, however after a while of sitting the pain disappeared.

As Naruto sat their he heard the sound of footsteps coming along the cell block, his heart started to pump again.

As the foot steps got closer he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, when a small figure went by Naruto cell he settled down again. But soon another set of foot steps were coming, again Naruto's heart started to beat faster; Naruto closed his eyes when a shadow fell across him. After a tense moment Naruto looked up at the figure standing at the other side of the cell, a guard stood their he was offering Naruto something through the bars of the cell. On closer inspection Naruto saw that it was a book, he reached out and took it, the guard left without a word.

Naruto looked at the book he'd been given, on the front was gold trimmed words witch read. Welcome to Hell...

As Naruto looked through the book he saw that the book was a manual to what a prisoner's routeing was, when they were woke up, when breakfast was, roll call times and so on. Naruto put the book on the shelf opposite his bed; he surveyed his cell more closely. A small toilet in the corner of the cell made him gag with disgusted; a small sink next to the toilet was in no better condition. Naruto walked over and turned the hot tap on, nothing came out. He then tried the cold tap and brown sludgy water came trickling out, he took in a deep breath. Naruto looked in the creaked mirror hung over the sink; he looked pale and deprived of sleep. Naruto went back to his small bed and tried to take a nap, the ticking of the clock on the wall made him slowly lose himself to sleep. For the first time in three days he didn't have a nightmare...

Outside his cell Fredric was watching the teen sleep; he wore a bemused smile and was deciding whether to take the teen again. When he herds the sound of boots on the stone floor, he turned and gave on last look at the sleeping teen.

"See you later fuck toy" he said as he walked away, heading towards the guards quarters.

Vladimir walked down the cell block been guided by Victoria, the young girl leading him like a guide dog. They stopped outside of Naruto's cell; Victoria took in a shocked breath as she looked at Naruto. He looked nothing like the young man she'd seen several days prior.

"Sir you have to do something, the boy won't survive on his own here....Fredric should have been fired years ago, we should..."

Victoria was sussed into silence by the older man, he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit up...

"If i fire the little shit he'll go running to his farther and then were all in the shit, sometimes i wish i could lock the fucker in a cell and through away the key. But for now i have an idea on how to help this one...Get me the phone number for Hallow Asylum"

The two figure retreated into the guards quarters leaving Naruto to his silent sleep not knowing that single telephone call was about to change his life forever....

**Fenribane -** Hallow Asylum???? Are they sending him to a nut house...You'll have to wait till next time folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever strong love

Chapter 6 - Master of Evil

Naruto was woken by the loud bell that signalled morning roll call, he rolled over and rubbed his eyes. His head felt like a rock he had not slept well the night before, as he got out of his bed the cell door slid open and as he emerged from the cell he saw the person in the opposite cell walk out. Naruto followed the elderly man as they walked to the main cell block to take roll call, Naruto felt scared as he stood in file waiting for his name to be taken. Every bodies eyes seemed to be watching him, scanning him like if he was a piece of meat.

After the roll call was over he followed the rest of the prisoners to the mess hall for breakfast, so far all of Naruto's meals were been served to him by the guards.

The mess hall was a chaotic war zone, the tables were simply covered with people trying to eat. Several fights were going on and the guards seemed to not interested, Ivan was in a corner with Simon. Sigmund was busy tearing apart a small group of teens who were fighting over a dirty magazine. Naruto waited in line for his breakfast, the sorry looking meal would have made even a rat puke. What passed for water was a brown a filled with bits of dirt, form a simple sip one would also be able to taste that it was sea water.

Naruto stood looking around for a seat but couldn't see any where to sit, all the available seats were next to the most vile and horrific people you could imagine.

Naruto looked around and saw a table free of people, it was clean and polished witch stood out since all the other tables were shabby and rather old. Since Naruto wasn't in the mood to sit with any of the other prisoners he decided to sit down. As Naruto sat at the table he instantly regretted it, as a rather vile voice came from behind him.

"And what do you think your doing Fuck Toy" Fredric was standing a inch behind Naruto pressing his groin into the teens back, making Naruto sift in disgust.

"Sitting at my table, you must be coming to apologise for the other day…" Fredric put his hands onto Naruto's shoulders and gave a sharp squeeze.

Naruto took in a deep breath his heart was pounding in fear , he wanted to scream but was too scared to drew attention to himself.

Fredric moved his hands around to Naruto throat and rubbed his leather clad hand onto Naruto's Adams apple, this made Naruto choke and start to tear up. Fredric smile and started to lower his hands rubbing Naruto body, Naruto was about to scream when another voice came to his ears.

"Pain is a pleasure, most creatures seek pleasure in a forms of sexual desire. Most are happy to abide by the human sense of morality….You on the other hand are a much more interesting being."

Naruto looked in the direction that the pleasant voice came from, in a shady corner of the table was a dark outline of a man. The man was sat in the shadows and had not moved however his voice had made Fredric take a few steps back.

"Who the fuck are you, get out in the light coward"

"So your Fredric Leroy, son of the prime minister of France, son to the actress and brother to the world famous painter. Also raped his younger sister at the age of thirteen and sent to juvenile hall at the age of fourteen, abused by several staff member for several years. Is that where you got your taste for pain?" Naruto was entrance by the surreal voice that was coming from the mysterious man. Fredric was shaking in fear and anger his hands were involuntarily clenching.

Now the entire focus of the mess hall was on the three people at the polished table.

Suddenly the man leaned forward into the light and for a split moment Naruto thought he was looking at Sasuke, but after a moment Naruto saw that tthis man was missing any eastan features. The man had short black hair with a few strands of grey, his dark eyes were devoied of soul and the flawless pale skin was a pale as milk. But over the left eye was a deep scar that ran the length of the mans face, Naruto could see the man was holding a pair of glasses in one hand and a book in the other. The book was a hard back with the name Divine Comady on its spin, ther man was also wearing a guards uniform the only diffrence been it was in black and not navy blue. A name tag on the shirt read Giles Hallworth.

The man smiled at Naruto and in a calm voice said.

"Hello blondy"

TBC

**Fenribane** - Who the fuck is this guy???

Is he the devil, a madman...Who knows or carers

Until next time folks.


	8. Chapter 8

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 7 - My Prisons My Rules!!!!

Naruto sat still as he watched the man that was looking at him like a wolf sizing up a meal, then the man's glare left Naruto and started on Fredric.

"So my little rapist you think you can fuck around in my prison, i think not" the man stood and walked slowly around the table. Fredric was stood still like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car, unable to move or run away from the oncoming danger.

A the man came closer Naruto saw that he was slightly taller than Frederic, the man's jackboots made loud steps that echoed around the silent mess hall.

The entire hall was still silent watching the scene before them unfold, like a group of vultures watching a wolf approaching its prey.

"Such a strange little creature you are, maybe I'll hurt you just to you cry" the man landed a fist into the smaller man's stomach, Fredric fell down giving a cry of pain. The man standing over him gave him a light jab with his boot.

"Giles please I think he gets the idea" Everyone's eyes turned to the Mess halls entrance where Vladimir was standing. Next to the old man was Victoria who was looking horrified at the scene before her, the man standing over Fredric turned his attention to the blind man.

"How is my old comrade it nice to see you and my dear Victoria, you get more beautiful with every passing year" the man called Giles walked rather gracefully over to the blind man.

Naruto was still sat staring at Fredric who was on the floor holding his stomach.

"Attention all residents of Oni-Shi this is Giles Hallworth and from this day forward i am going to make your lives hell, if you break the rules. For those who know me will know I'm a good man but for those who don't. You better beware...."

Giles was using the prisons intercom to speak to the prison, it was like he was taking over and everyone else was simply letting it happen.

When the crowds of prisoners were leaving the mess hall Naruto was taken aside by Victoria for a moment, whilst he was been asked a few questions he overheard the conversation Giles was having with Ivan.

"Long time no see my comrade, nice to see your still here" Giles offered a hand to the taller man.

Ivan took his hand a firmly shook it, Ivan had a look of utter fear mixed with respect. To see a man built like a tank nearly shit himself, was a disturbing sight.

"Its...N...Nice to see you" Ivan said in a broken English accent.

"I may be English but i hate people trying to put on an accent" Giles said as Ivan finished his rather crap accent.

At that moment Simon walked passed and Giles seemed to give the younger man a smirk, before the blond could move passed Giles shoot out a hand and turned the man around.

"Hello my dear little..." Before Giles could finish his sentence Simon was dragged away by Sigmund.

"That was rather defensive I hadn't even gotten to the part of flirting yet" Giles said to himself.

"Well if you act like a monster don't be surprised to be treat like one" Victoria was saying under her breath, but Giles caught the comment and came uncomfortable close to the young women.

"But my dear if i don't act like a monster people might mistake me for a normal person" Giles said as he planted a kiss on the young women's forehead. The made her turn a bright red, and walk away in total embarrassment.

"A shame she's too delicate...." Giles was speaking to himself again.

Naruto was about to walk away when a gloved hand landed on his shoulder, and he was dragged away by Giles. Naruto was about to debate when he remember what happened to Fredric, Naruto was silent as he was dragged down the dark corridors. When Naruto was finally pulled into a dark room he took in a deep breath....

"You have hour, Enjoy" Giles voice echoed around the padded room.

The lights came on and blinded Naruto for a moment, when he finally got his sight back he saw he was in a padded room and in the middle was sat a familiar raven.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he saw the raven.

"Hello Naruto" Sasuke said as Naruto rushed over and hugged the raven.

Outside the room Giles stood, he took a look at his watch and walked away smiling to himself. All in all he felt he'd had a rather good day, he wounding what the night would be like.

TBC

**Fenribane **- .....................WTF!

How the hell did Sasuke get into the prison?

Until next time folks.....


	9. Chapter 9

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 8 - Tears

Naruto was shocked for a moment; he had never expected to see the raven ever again let alone in the prison. The young Uchiha looked tired and looked like he hadn't slept in days, the truth been that he hadn't since the moment Naruto had been taken away Sasuke had been trying to get him back. However every time Sasuke seemed to get anywhere his farther would simply pull one string and Sasuke would find himself without a hope, tears were now building in Sasuke's eyes.

In a moment Sasuke had rushed forwards and was holding Naruto in his arms, the raven was weeping into Naruto shoulder as his grip tightened. Naruto stood shocked and scared; his fear came from the fact that he could feel the stitches in his backside starting to become strained. Naruto quickly shifted Sasukes weight over so the strain on Naruto became less.

Sasuke was still crying when he final spoke again most of it was babbling on about Naruto and the story became wired.

"Say that again?" Naruto asked as the raven wiped the last of his tears away.

"I was walking home the other night and suddenly I was knocked out next thing I know I'm in here" Sasuke indicated the room they were in.

Naruto gave Sasuke a blank look just as he started to think about the situation, Sasuke was on him again this time however he was ravishing him.

Naruto legs gave way underneath him and the two teens were left tangled on the floor.

Naruto became aware almost immediately that Sasuke had fallen asleep on his chest; the tanned teen simply brushed a stand of hair out of the ravens face before calmly following after the raven, into a deep sleep that was peaceful and happy.

When the door opened a hour later and a darkly dress man entered the room, he stood for a moment looking at the pair of sleeping beauties before leaving and shutting the door again.

Giles shut the door as softly as he could and walked away down the hall, he walked to the cell block most of the prisoners were locked in their cells. Giles jack boots echoed around the cell block, nobody really paid any attention though they were al to busy with their own lives. However Fredric was busying himself talking to a group of younger prisoners, he was been very abusive and a raised a fist to the youngest of the group.

"I fucking kill you....Fucking brat..." Fredric landed the punch on the guys jaw.

Giles calmly and silently walked over to the scene, when he was in range he grabbed Fredric by the hair and through him into the middle of the cell block. Now everybody looked at the blonde guard as he screamed in pain, Fredric was clutching his head in pain.

Giles walked over to the smaller male and gave the man a kick to the ribs, Fredric turned over and cried again in pain.

"I thought you'd gotten the idea by now, this is my cell block.....The only person hat hurts anyone around here is me!" Another jackboot to the side made Fredric roll over onto his back. Giles put his foot on the mans throat and started to press down, Fredric's hands shoot up to wrench away the mans boot. But soon the blond man was loosing the battle as his body became deprived of air, his body went imp as he blacked out. Giles removed his foot and stood looking at the blond male, the look was one of an animal looking at a piece of meat and debating if it should eat it.

At that moment Ivan and Simon walked into the cell block to see why it had gone dead silent, as they approached Giles he turned gave a rather evil smile. Then he raced away dragging Simon away as he did, before anyone knew it the two had disappeared down the door ways towards the guards quarters.

Kaufmann appeared out of no where and gave Fredric a quick look over.

"Well at leased Giles hasn't changed" Ivan said to the elderly doctor.

"No he's only been back a day and already he's beaten up a fellow guard....And fucked off with another" Kaufmann said as he stood, his tone was rather gruth.

TBC

**Fenribane** - .......Dose antone eles feel like Giles is worst than Fredric? No....Good!

Till next time folks.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 9 - The Sleepers awaken.

Naruto opened an eye and surveyed his situation, he was no longer in the padded room and Sasuke was gone. He was alone in his cell, alone in his cell with only the cold and darkness of Oni-Shi to comfort him.

The tanned teen had no idea how he'd gotten here or why he'd been taken away from Sasuke, all he knew was that the cell block was silent and dead. Only the sound of snoring rumbled in the distance, Naruto looked at the pathetic clock that sat on his small table. It was three am and nobody seemed to be around, however the muffled noises coming from cell 666 were still playing up.

Naruto leaned back and let his head rest against the wall listening to the sounds, it was rather peaceful and calm in the cell block. Then the sounds of steps floated down the cells, Naruto watched as a dark figure passed by his cell. The figure stopped at 666 and opened the cell's heavy metal door; the metal hinges gave a whine as they were force to open. Naruto listened to the sounds that came from within the pitch black cell, dead silence....The thumping noise that had been coming from the cell constantly since he arrived had stopped and was replaced by this unnatural silence.

Then a noise did come the roaring noise of wind and Naruto felt the intense cold chill that came from the cell, he could smell the breezes. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time, so sweet and yet so vile.

The dark figure stood looking into the blackness of the cell for a while, simply standing motionless and not moving. Then the figure pulled the cell door shut and locked it, walking away casually as a man out for an afternoon walk.

As the figure walked by Naruto suddenly became very tired and fell to sleep in his sitting position, the dark figure stopped and looked at the sleeping teen. A figure helped the teen into bed and gently pulled the sheets over the blonde teen, a gloved hand gently brushed the teen's soft cheek. Then the dark figure retreated towards the guard quarters at a fast pace.

Several hours later...

Naruto awoke to the sound of the roll calling bell, quickly he assembled outside his cell and waited to be called. However as he did son he saw that a group of men were rushing away from another cell, a small battered young man came out of the cell he was covered in blood and another substance. Naruto's heart went out to the man, but he made no move as Fredric was standing at the cell entrance just waiting to pull someone out of line for punishment.

However another guard came into the cell block, Giles was as calm as always and walked over to the distressed man. Giles didn't react when the man started to cry, he didn't react when the cat calls came from the prisoners. Instead he calmly walked over to the group of men....

The men were confident in their numbers and offered him a finger in response to his glare; Giles took of his hat and wiped his fore head letting his fingers run down his scare afterwards.

The first punch knocked one man down, the next sent blood shooting out another's nose, Giles sent a third flying with a round house kick. The last man standing pulled out a small blade, the mans confidents from a moment ago having disappeared nearly all together.

"What are you going to do little man, stab me to death....Please I've faced entire battalions and survived" Giles said as he effortlessly disarmed the man.

Giles had the man on the ground and was stepping on the mans throat the same way he had to Fredric, the entire cell block watched as this went on. Most of the older prisoners had already left for breakfast; they knew how this would end.

Naruto watched as Giles increased the pressure on the mans throat and blood started to pore from the mans mouth, Giles didn't seem like he was about to stop until Kaufmann came and put a hand on the taller mans shoulder.

"That's enough anymore and you'll kill him" the old doctors voice was rather scared.

"So?" Giles said as he raised the boot a little....Only to bring it down even harder onto the prisoner's throat.

"Jesus Christ! Are you out of your mind" Kaufmann said as he saw the explosion of blood from the prisoner's mouth.

"Prisoner 11122311 you are brought here for account of the brutal rape of several other prisoners ....I am your judge and jury find you gilty...Your sentence...." Giles said looking down at the bloody thing that was a human head.

"Is death" Giles raised the boot one last time and brought it down on the mans throat crushing it completely.

Giles gave a glare to the other three prisoners, they were trembling in fear. Giles gave them nothing but his utter disgust....

"I hope you three can sleep with your eyes open, because I'll get you later...." Naruto herd the guard say as he was ordered out of the cell block by Ivan.

When Naruto got to the mess hall he found that he had a letter waiting for him, he instantly recognised the hand writing.

Dear Naruto.

I am sorry i can't stay with you, but i have to do all i can to get you out of that place and back home with me, i am going to free you no matter what. I'll give all that i have to get you back, just wait and see...Stay well my love.

Sasuke Uchiha

The signature was plain to see at the bottom of the letter, Naruto held the letter to his chest trying to fight back tears when a rather scared looking Sigmund came rushing passed the teen.

"I can't find Simon anywhere!" he exclaimed to the other guards, in his corner Giles gave a sly smirk before opening his new paper and reading the main head lines.

TBC

Fenribane - Don't give me that look....Its not my fault nobody likes rapists.

One down four to go, three prisoners and Fredric.....

Or could their be a sixth rapist in the prison...It couldn't be..

Until next time folks....


	11. Chapter 11

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 11 - Angel or Demon

Naruto's day was a rather uneventful day, nothing much happened and Naruto was starting to wonder about the door of cell 666. All the other cell doors were barred but that one was a solid metal door.

It was at evening roll call that Naruto saw Sigmund looking totally distort, he eyes were welling up with tears and he was about to start crying. Then Naruto saw Fredric limp into the room, his hands were holding his ribs they were probably bruised. At seeing Fredric Sigmund became enraged and ran over grabbing the other blond by the collar and demeaning to know where Simon was.

"Tell me what you've do to him you bastard...." Sigmund said as he roughly shook Fredric.

Fredric didn't answer or more to the point couldn't his throat still hurt too much...He just gave a 'how the fuck should i know' look and ragged himself free of the others grasp.

Then Ivan walked in on the scene Sigmund started to demand to know where his brother was from the tank of a man. He was even squaring up to him...

"The last time i saw him he was dragged off by Giles..." Ivan said giving the smaller man a glare; he didn't like people squaring up to him.

Sigmund instantly raced off towards the guards quarters, he brushed passed Vladimir and Victoria as the were entering the mess hall. They both came over to Naruto apparently Victoria had something to discuss with him; he followed them towards Vladimir's office.

As they passed through the guards quarters they caught up to Sigmund, he was busy knocking on every door looking for Giles room. When a door finally opened and a rather slept deprived Giles came out, he left the door to his room open a way.

Sigmund was hesitant to approach Giles; he looked rather evil stood their in nothing save a pair of black shorts and a black t shirt.

Then a moan came from his room and Sigmund recognised the voice.

"Simon!"

Giles used his foot to shut the door, blocking Sigmund's approach off with his arms.

"You don't want to go in there" Giles said as he traced his scar with a finger.

Sigmund undeterred now he knew where his brother was, rammed pass the other and barged into the room.

Sigmund walked out again in a split second, white as a sheet.

"I told you not to go in there"

As Victoria and Vladimir walked by the room, the young lady turned a bright red at the scene before her and rushes passed as fast as she could. Vladimir may have been blind but the pungent sent of musk was evidence of the activities taken place in the room; he turned and gave Giles a smile before walking on.

As Naruto walked by he gave a quick look into the room, his reaction was similar to Victoria only he seemed to turn even redder.

Simon was naked on the bed with his hands tied to the bed posts. He looked embarrassed rather than in pain, he also seemed to be aroused.

Giles walked back into the room, turning he gave Naruto a cocky wink and shut the door locking it with a loud click.

Sigmund was still in shook and stood glaring at the floor.

"What just happened?"

Ivan lead the smaller man away towards the mess hall to get him a drink, they both needed one.

Naruto stood looking at the door for a moment before running off after Victoria and Vladimir.

Vladimir walked straight into his office pulling out a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a generous amount, Victoria made Naruto sit and wait outside whilst she searched her desk for something. Finally she handed him a sheet that held allot of details about himself, where he was born his parents names, it also had a list of events.

After giving the page a quick look he gave the women a questioning look, she handed him another pieces of paper it was the charges brought against Naruto. Naruto looked at the page the several crimes he was charged with he couldn't even pronounce, they looked like nonsense words.

"I brought you up here to help you, we got word that the courts are going to give you a retrial...It seems some ones been paying them to get you a retrial."

Naruto mind instantly knew who it was; Sasuke was trying to get him out after all.

"Well if you want to be proved innocent you have to prove that....." Naruto listened carefully to the women as she talked to him, but his mind numbed at the thought of remembering all the information.

A knock on the door brought Naruto back to reality, Giles walked passed him and Victoria.

"You really are a pervert you know" Victoria said as he walked by.

"Jealous my darling" Giles shoot her a smirk, she turned away blushing immediately.

Giles walked into Vladimir's office and shut the door behind him, Victoria continued with her talking again. Naruto returned to his thoughts.

In his office Vladimir already knew who had come into his office; he also knew that he didn't need to speak English.

"Would you like a drink old friend?" Vladimir had already poured the drink before Giles could refuse.

"Thank you" Giles said in Russian all trace of his English accent having disappeared.

"So how are you doing 'old man'" Giles said this in a teasing way, knowing full well that the other hated to be referred to as old.

"Watch it you your only four years my junior, don't forget that" Vladimir said as he poured himself another glass.

"Maybe but your still older" Giles took in a deep breath "time has not been kind to you".

Vladimir downed another glass, at the moment he felt like he needed something much stronger.

TBC

**Fenribane** - I.... L....Like Whiskey.......Vodka....

Where's my Bucket, i feel faint....

Till next time folks.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 12 -

Naruto was sat in Victoria's office pouring through information about loop hole and ways to get his sentence revoked, his eyes were hurting and his brain was throbbing. He was never a good reader or learner in school he'd always been the clown, Sasuke was the over achieving student.

As his mind started to think of the raven the blondes head slid onto the table and Naruto welcomed sleep, his dreams were peaceful and calming.

In Vladimir's office Giles downed his fourth glass of whiskey; Vladimir was on his ninth glass of vodka. A record player was playing a old song, the Italian women's voice that was singing was slow ands sad. Vladimir was recounting the old days and his greatest moments of life, from the state wars to the crushing of the rebel factions. Giles listened silently his own mind thinking back to the rebel uprising, a lesser man would have been brought to tears at his thoughts but Giles simply drain the rest of his glass and poured another one.

"I remember when i held off a whole battalion of rebels with a single rifle, all i had to do was..." Vladimir stopped Giles had gotten up from his seat and was moving around the room. Vladimir hurt a clicking sound and the Giles retuned to his seat, Vladimir instantly knew what Giles had picked up.

"She was always a beauty" Giles said as he examined the scoped rifle in his hands, the metal polished to perfection and the wood varnished.

Vladimir tensed up fully knowing what Giles was doing; his heart rate increased and his breathing became shorter.

Giles loaded a bullet into the chamber and coked the rifle; he aimed down the sights and pointed the gun at Vladimir's forehead. After a moment he pulled the gun away, resting it in his lap.

"It's been nearly thirty one years since we first meet, i can still remember how you were shaking when they brought you off the bus" Giles said smiling to himself.

"Yes! And i remember you; you were a dirty little manipulative bastard. Even back then you were flirting with the guards. I was their for petty theft and you were their for three counts for first degree murder, yet you were calmer than me" Vladimir said his tension subsiding for a time as he thought back to his earlier life.

Giles smirked as he thought back and remember how he'd took a hold of the older teens hand and lead him up to their cell, Vladimir had squeezed his hand and keeping him from crying.

"I remember our first night in the cell" Giles said looking at his gloved hands.

"So do i my friend, Oni-Shi was never a welcoming place even back then" Vladimir said as he down another vodka.

"Don't blame the old girl I've always felt right at home here, safely away from the world. Safe and sound with only..." Giles trailed off in his speech.

"Giles?" Vladimir's voice was laced with despair.

"Why do i live?"

Giles question came as a shock to Vladimir, he tried calming his old friend but Giles was to drunk and too saddened to think.

"Why do i live on when all i loved in the world is dead, all my friends lie dead, my family even you are getting closer to the reapers grasp. Why do i have to live on? Why can't i just die?"

Vladimir herds the clicking of the gun and stood quickly racing around his desk to Giles. His hand could fell that the rifle was lodged under the other mans chin, Giles fingers tensing on the trigger.

"Listen to me, you have to live...Live for yourself, your needed here to look after this place when i am gone that's why i brought you here. Not to mourn my passing but to keep this place open and running. I know that i have no right to ask for your help, you who saved me not only from death and insanity but also lossed your innocence because of me. In all the world their is not a man more deserving than you, please don't condemn yourself to hell for us as well" Vladimir said taking the gun in his hands and genital wrenching it from Giles hands, Giles released the gun as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Finally Giles collapsed onto Vladimir's shoulder crying his sadness pouring out of him, so Vladimir's shoulder were wet with tears.

"I don't believe in god, Vladimir and hell is here on earth"

Giles said as he fell to sleep on the older mans shoulder, Vladimir simply knell their and held the younger man. His blind eyes wishing they could see the other.

"When they came to me i should have let them take me, you were the younger i should have protected you. I should have been me...but you didn't scream of beg you were braver than me...I wish i could be more like you my friend..." Vladimir was silently weeping now.

After what seemed like hours Victoria came in and helped Vladimir move Giles from the old mans shoulder onto the desk, then Vladimir put his rifle away on the wall and pulled out a blanket covering his sleeping friend.

As the two of them left the office Vladimir locked the doors leaving Giles to sleep off his sorrows, and Naruto to sleep off his own worries.

"Vlad are you Ok sir?" Victoria asked as she helped the older man to his bedroom.

"I'm fine my dear just thinking about Giles scar, its a war wound you know" Vladimir said, felling his way to his bed.

"Its the scar from where i shot him"

Vladimir's words echoed around the large deserted room, nothing but the blackness and the frail old man.

TBC

**Fenribane** -

Sorry about the slow update but had a very important event to deal with.

But what is with Giles and Vladimir, anyone else getting mixed feeling

About them

Well till next time folks.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever Strong Love

Chapter 13 - Court Day...

Naruto stood in the dock watching the court room with fear filled eyes; nearly everyone was giving glares and rather abusive looks. He was sure he could fell Fugaku's eyes boring into his back, Naruto had noticed the man as he was been lead into the spiked dock. However their was no sign of Sasuke, but Itachi out was standing in the crowd.

Then their was a large bang as the court door were rammed open a raven came flying into the room, everyone's eyes fell on the teen who looked like he'd not slept in weeks. Sasuke looked the worst than ever before his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot and constantly weeping, the raven's clothes were a mess and Naruto was sure the other male had odd coloured socks on. Sasuke moved through the mass of people and sat himself at the defence table; he carried a small case with him that held all his files. He gave Naruto a forced smile, Naruto heart ached as he saw the tiredness in Sasukes eyes.

Suddenly the Judge started to talk.

"Today we are brought here to the appeal of the Case of Prisoner 663, on the account of 1 count of crimes against the Law act of 6/31. Court is now in session will all visitors and court members remaining silent during session. And..."

The Court doors crashed open as a group of people entered. Naruto didn't have to turn around to know that it was Guards from the prison, the sound of their footsteps had become so familiar to him these passed few weeks. Victoria was leading Vladimir who was followed after by Ivan, and then Sigmund and Simon came in with Fredric following like a wiped dog. It was a funny thing that happened to Fredric, he'd been patrolling the prison one night, when he'd got to check on a prisoner the madden soul had bitten his manhood off and spat it out again. It took two weeks to get the taste out of his mouth Naruto thought, but it had been worth the sacrifice for the look on the blondes face. Fredric had lossed his abusive nature along with his tongue, as a dickless mute he was doing well as a brainless dog.

Then two more people entered but Naruto couldn't place them, he turned around and looked at the two men. Doctor Kaufmann looked strange in a suit but the sight of the man next to him brought a gasp to everyone in the court room. Giles looked very comfortable in the pressed suit and the way he was standing only completed the natural look, he carried a briefcase and proceeded to the front of the court.

"Been a long time since we've had the honour of your presence Sir Giles" the Judge said the worlds slowly and offered the man a nod of respect. The mans eyes turned to the seat form of Sasuke.

"Young Man i have no idea what you're doing in the defence seat but you will have to move for the defence representative"

Sasuke looked rather shocked he'd received a call only half a hour ago saying that the court hearing for Naruto was about to begin.

"It's Ok i gave permission for him to be seat here, but i will be representing the party"

"Very well Sir Giles it's your money were on here, do as you like." The Judge said wavering away the approaching court bailiffs.

Giles sat himself on the table and waited for the court session to get on the roll, he seemed unbothered by the prosecutor's accusations and evidence. Not even moving when Naruto looked like he was going to be sentenced again. Then he calm stood up.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't follow what happened next all they could tell was that Giles was doing something good, he was speaking in laws and loop hole on how to get Naruto off and by the end of his opening statement even the Judge looked a little puzzled.

"As my Evidence has been given and all procures and requirements have been meet i demand a complete and utter dismissal with a formal apology from the department of law" Giles sat back on the table and smiled to himself, he just managed to acquit a person completely guilty of the crime he'd committed.

The Judge stopped for a moment and then several people nodded to him from his advisor team, he took in a deep breath. Then he spoke.

"Case Dismissed, a formal apology will be issued from the department by next month Sir Giles" The Judge stood and left the court his apparent discomfort been evident on his face, when Giles was in Lawyer mood he had that effect on people. Giles looked over at the retreating prosecution team and offered them a rather evil glare.

At that moment Naruto was been un-cuffed by a court guard, the moment he was freed of his chains he ran over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the other teen. Sasuke locked lips with the blonde teen and a procession of different responsive came from the court room. Most of the women gave the traditional response of 'Ahhh' most of the men gave their view in an 'Err' response. Sigmund and Simon turned red for two very different reasons, Ivan simply turned away. Victoria went all star eyed and was viewing the picture before her, Vladimir and Kaufmann didn't even notice they were both talking about something more important. Fredrics response was to go into a epileptic fit...But Fugaku response was notably the mostly extreme, he pulled and gun and fired several shots at Naruto.

When Fugaku had been knocked to the floor and the gun removed everyone looked over to the defence table. Sasuke was standing blood spattered over his pale skin; Naruto was also covered in the crimson liquid. Had it been fate or luck that had shielded Naruto from bullets, or could it have been a rather nicely suited man. Giles looked down at the holes that were oozing blood from his chest, he looked at his hands that were covered in his own blood and then he fell. He hit the floor and the blood flow increased, like a dam bursting the blood started to pool around him. Vladimir was the first to get to him, the blind man cradled the other in his arms as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

It was at this point that Giles rose and took Vladimir's embrace; it was his last movement as shortly after he fell away as he died a smile present on his face.

As Naruto and Sasuke left the Court they were handed a bag by a tall suited man, inside were two first class tickets to a strange sounding island. What else was in the bag was a boxes filled with five million credits. And a note addressed to the world, from Giles.

As Naruto read the note he smiled and took Sasuke hand before running off down the streets towards the airport.

Giles Note

Dear World

Live!

And mourn no more.

The End...

**Fenribane **- Sorry that this is how it had to end but I've been really busy and have had little time to update. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the final part...Till next time folks.


End file.
